Fifty Shades of Red
by ImaginalizedProductions
Summary: Emma Goodall's older brother, Jake is protective of her, He doesn't let her date ANYONE. Troy is new to the school and happens to be a bad boy who is also Jake's friend. What happens when Troy and Emma start dating behind Jake's back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi fanfictioners :) so I'm here with a brand new story that I'm co-writing with MATSI. What happened with my other story "Turning Tides" I had a major writers block until we both decided to kinda add a Fifty Shades of Grey twist on it so a whole new different plot but the same thing. Also you can go to the links to my polyvore to see their outfits.**

 **Summary: Emma Goodall's older brother, Jake is protective of her, He doesn't let her date ANYONE. Troy is new to the school and happens to be a bad boy who is also Jake's friend. What happens when they start dating behind his back?**

 **Rated: M**

 **Fifty Shades of Red**

 **By**

 **ImaginalizedProductions**

* * *

Emma heard a knock on the bathroom door ."Emma when are you finally getting out of that bathroom?" Asked Jake Goodall, Emma's older brother.

"When I'm am finished in the bathroom!" She yelled through the door. Today was their first day of school, well for her first day of being a Junior.

Emma finishes applying her makeup, she then puts on her beige nude color heels and pins her hair back with two strands leaving the rest down in wavy curls.

"Emma, Gia is on her way over here. Then I'll be leaving, Okay?"

"How come everytime you need to go meet with your friends at your so called 'hideout' Gia has to come over? I'm perfectly fine by myself!" Emma huffs swinging open the door emerging from her master bathroom in her bedroom.

"Emma, I just don't want you to be here alone."

"Really, Jake? Is that really what this is all about? You won't even let me date anyone! You even give me a curfew, your acting like your dad!"

"I'm not!" Jake pauses and looks down at what Emma's wearing "Emma you're not allowed to wear that. All the boys will be staring.'' he says as Emma rolls her eyes at his comment. It was Jake's turn to huff.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I know how guys think. And if anyone ever tries to hurt you then I'll beat them up." Jake says walking out of the room only to see Gia standing in the doorway.

"Wow that was one hell of a conversation." She comments sarcastically.

"I know he so protective of me he never lets me do anything." Emma sits down on the bed. Gia notices something wrong and sits down next to her. "Ever since my mom left my dad he's been gone since then, and Jake basically just became him."

"Every big brother does that, Emma he's just trying to look after you. You know he loves you and he made it his duty to make sure that your safe." Gia reassured as Emma smiled.

"Yeah your right." Emma picked up her iphone 6 and checked the time.

 _8:19_

"We've got to get going if we're going to get something to eat on the way there to school" Emma puts on her blue denim jacket and grabs her phone,purse, and her keys. They both make their way outside to Emma's black Mercedes Benz SL

 _ **Harwood County High School**_

 _ **8:47**_

Emma and Gia finally arrive in the parking lot at school. When they parked their car a 1996 baby blue Hyundai Tiburon rolled up beside them. They parked so close that Gia couldn't even open her door. Gia rolled down her window and knocked on their window.

"Hey Jackass learn the fuck how to drive!" She hissed as the owner of the vehicle rolled their window down.

"Noah." Gia and Emma said dumbfounded. Noah just nodded his head at them.

"Hey Gia! Oh, am I parked too close to you guys? I'll fix it." Noah says. He pulls his car out of the car park, then rearranges his car. Gia gets out of the passenger seat and walks to Emma. They both proceed towards Noah. Noah gets out of his car and walks into the school with them. When they got in the school they noticed a whole crowd of girls by someone's locker.

"Hey Guys!"

"Chelsea, Hey" Both Emma and Gia said "What's up?"

"Have you seen the new kid?" She shrieked "He is so sexy!"

"No is that what this all about?"

"Yeah." Chelsea, Emma, Gia, and Noah all talked until Emma spoke up.

"Gia I forgot my purse in my car I'll catch up with you guys in homeroom." They both proceed to class as Emma went to her car to retrieve her purse. Once Emma finally got her purse she locked her doors and made her way back to the school. She finally made in the school, Emma was just about to turn the corner when-

"Umph,"

Emma bumped into something hard. Looking up she realized it wasn't something, it was someone.

"Are you okay?" Said a velvety voice.

"Umm, yes I'm fine." Emma was stuck staring into his mesmerizing blue eyes. He was so beautiful, and hot, Chelsea was right!

"I'm Troy, Troy Burrows," he held his hand out for her to take and pulled her up

"Emma Goodall," She started "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I'm from Angel Grove."

"Well welcome to Harwood," Emma smiled she was about to ask him something when that stupid bell rung.

"Sorry I have to get going." Emma said, " It was nice meeting you, Troy."

"Nice meeting you too, Emma."He winked at her

The school day breezed by too fast for Emma's liking, Her and Gia walked to her car got inside, and drove back to Emma's house.

Once they got back to the house Emma cut off the engine and they both went inside, Gia went upstairs and Emma heard talking in the kitchen. She walked inside the kitchen seeing her brother, his friends, and Troy. Emma felt butterflies swirling inside her stomach just looking at him.

"Oh Emma, you haven't met Troy. Troy this is my little sister Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi fanfictioners :) so I'm here with a new chapter. It starts from right where it left off in the previous chapter. And for not being on for so long I have rewarded you all with a long chapter. I had got an idea for this chapter watching The Roommate. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"Oh Emma, you haven't met Troy. Troy this is my little sister Emma."_

Hell.

Hell is all what Emma had thought about saying.

Emma already knew Jake had probably gave Troy some random lecture about how she was off limits and couldn't go out with no one. Which was officially unfair because he wasn't even her parent.

"Uh Jake, already met him earlier." Emma said through a fake smile.

"Oh alright then well, Emma we're all about to go out so yeah you know how I don't like you up all night you have school in the morning."

"Jake," Emma tried to reason with him "You have school too."

"So it's not like I want to be there. But you have to be." Jake stepped back and motioned for his friends including Troy to go. Once they all left Emma went upstairs to her room and found Gia on the bed typing away on her phone. She looked up for a split second at Emma.

"What did Jake do this time?"

"He treats me like a baby around his friends, and I'm getting sick and tired of it." Emma huffed as she sat down on the bed and removed her shoes.

"Em, have you at least tried to approach him about and tell him?"

"A couple of times but he keeps bring up about how my dad left us with our mom." Emma's gaze went down "She's a terrible mother. I mean like she's never home half of the time. She hasn't been home 5 months. The worst part is that Jake and I don't even know where she is!" Emma could feel the tears threating to come out.

"Emma, don't worry about it. You're surrounded by people that love you, and Jake is one of those people." Gia said "Now wipe those tears and let's just have a good old movie night like we used to." Emma laughed and got up to change into her pajamas, while Gia did the same.

Throughout the movie both Gia and Emma had fallen asleep. Jake, who had finally came back home turned off the TV. He turned around and went back to his room to finally get ready for bed.

* * *

"Hey." Emma said happily approaching her lunch table in the school cafeteria to see her two best friends Gia and Noah.

"Hey." They both repeated as she sat down.

It had been 4 weeks since school had started and it had already been a living hell. Emma had got massive homework packets and so much work that she could just explode!

Troy and Emma had also started talking more. He had given her his number by slipping it into her jeans pocket without her even known. Emma had put it into her phone but she hadn't even called or texted him yet. She was pulled out of thought by Gia.

"What's got you in a good mood, Em?" Gia asked reaching over taking a hand full of Emma's carrot.

"So you remember Orion, right? He's throwing a party tonight since its Friday and he invited the whole grade."

"Wow." Noah said fixing his glasses.

"That's all you've got to say?"

"Well yes, Emma that is all I have to say I've never been to a party before and I don't ever want to go to one."

"Why not?" Gia asked.

"That's where all the drama happens." He said "Then there's drugs and police could possibly show up."

"Noah did you have any friends growing up?" Gia laughing when Emma smacked her on the arm.

"Gia quit being mean."

"No she's right I haven't really had any friends growing up."

"Oh." Gia and Emma both said until Gia spoke up again one more time. "Wait Emma, how are you even going to go to the party tonight? Wouldn't Jake be curious?"

"He's not going to be home tonight Gia. He's meeting up with a couple of his friends and hopefully he would be there.

"I hope your right."

* * *

Emma was just done applying her makeup when the doorbell rang. She swiftly ran to open it. Expecting to see Gia but instead it was…

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Emma asked him as he came in through the door. He had on a red plaid button up with jeans that were slightly ripped at the knee along with his converse. Emma had to stop herself from blushing at his appearance.

"Jake forgot the rest of his Xbox games he wanted me to come over here and get them on my way over there. Where you going?"

Emma looked down at herself then back up at Troy.

"Oh uh Gia and I were going to go to a little party."

"Oh." He said with relief in his voice but Emma didn't seem to catch on.

"Does Jake know?" He asked smirking.

"Uh n-n-no he doesn't" Emma felt her heart beating faster when he walked a little closer to her.

"He doesn't?"

"No he doesn't. Why are you asking are you his spy?"

"No and Emma don't worry. I won't tell on you." He smiled "Now where is the Xbox hooked up at?"

"Over there in the living room." Emma was about to retreat upstairs when she heard her name called.

"Yes, Troy?"

"You look gorgeous, by the way." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She managed to say as her heartbeat increased rapidly and those damn butterflies came back in her stomach.

Once Troy grabbed what he needed he left. Emma went back upstairs to finish off her make up once she was done she grabbed her brown wedges to put them on.

"Hey." Emma turned around to see Gia.

"How'd you get in, Gia?"

"That boy downstairs let me in before he left." She said "Who is he?"

"That's Troy, Jake's new best friend."

"Is that the Troy? From yesterday at school. The one who had all the girls go crazy from his arrival?"

"Yup."

"God damn he's ridiculously sexy."

"He's fine." Gia could see right through Emma.

"He's fine? Em, I know you like him. Why not go for it?"

"Because of Jake. He doesn't allow me to date anyone." Emma said grabbing her black Chanel bag and jacket.

"But we're going to a party and you're not supposed to." Gia had a point. But Emma was beyond terrified to ask him out. She really liked this guy. She didn't even know if he liked her back. "You ready, Em?"

"Yeah let's go." The two girls both went downstairs and out the front door. Once they were outside Emma finally locks the door then they both get into Gia's car and drive to the party.

Once they were at the Orion's house they both get out of the car and go inside. Almost immediately Emma was hit with horrible stench of alcohol, sweat, and drugs.

"Want something to drink?" Gia had to shout over the music "I'm going to go get drinks"

Emma had sat down by the time Gia came back, and handed her a drink.

"This party is so wild!" she said "Let's dance!" Gia grabbed her arm and led her over on the dance floor

Midnight City by M83 was blasting through the speakers. Emma could feel a headache coming. The two bobbed up and down with the crowd and danced. Emma had a couple of more sips of her drink while she was dancing.

When they were done they had went over to the bar,

"I forgot how fun parties were," Emma said laughing.

"Yeah Jake basically doesn't let you go nowhere without him," Gia took a sip of her drink "And did you see that tall guy was totally checking you out! Ugh he was soo sexy!"

Orion 'The Host' of the party came up behind the both of Emma, Noah and Gia "You guys look like you were enjoying yourselves out there." Orion put his hand on the small of Gia's back "Hey Gia want dance with me?" Orion smirk drinking the whole bottle of alcohol he had in his hand.

"Sure!" Gia slurred. She had gotten up from her seat at the bar and followed Orion back to the dance floor.

Emma was about to get another drink she could feel all the alcohol that she consumed threating to come out! Emma got up swiftly and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Once Emma was done she flushed leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down. She felt dizzy for drinking all that alcohol. Emma then exited the bathroom. She was going to going to find Gia and get out of here.

Emma noticed that Gia was no longer on the dance floor. Nor was Orion where could they have go? Emma wandered the whole party looking for them until she finally found Orion.

"Orion, do you know where Gia is? I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh, Gia? She had left with someone." _How could she!…_ Emma thought.

She had no choice but to call someone. Gia had ditched her for some random boy to possible go home to have sex with them. Emma had went outside of the party and dialed a number in her phone. She put her phone close to her ear and waited. He had answered on the 4th ring.

"Troy?...Are you there?"

" _Yeah"_

"Are you busy right now?"

" _No I just left from Kevin's house. Why? What's wrong?"_

"We were at the party and I had went to the bathroom and when I came back Gia ditched me and left me here by myself."

" _Where is the house at?"_

"Well I was going to say if it was okay if you'd like to meet somewhere."

" _Okay."_ Was all he said _"Where to?"_

"You know that Cafe on 186th street? The one that's opened 24 hours?"

" _Yeah, you want to meet up there?"_

"Yup." She said popping the P. Emma was about to hang up when he stopped her.

" _Wait, you don't want me to come get you? Isn't it a long walk?"_

"No it's on the next block. I'll be fine." Emma said as she hung up and was on her way. Once Emma was made it she was glad that she made it before Troy came.

"Sit anywhere you'd like." Said a waitress who was still picking up empty cups and plates.

Emma sat down in a both towards the middle of the restaurant. She made sure she sat somewhere that Troy would see her when he walks in.

Emma pulled out her phone to and check what time it was,

 _ **12:25am**_

Wow. Emma didn't even realized that it was that late at all.

Just then the door of the restaurant opens and Troy walks in and sits across from Emma in the booth. Emma noticed he changed into a red shirt and a black leather jacket. God he looks like walking sex.

"Hey," He said sitting his keys down.

"Hi." She greeted with a nervous smile.

"So how was your night, Emma?"

"Horrible."

"Why?"

"I felt so lonely at that party. Once we got there me and Gia dance for a little while before she went back on the dance floor with the host of the party. I got to the bathroom comes back she's not there anymore and had went home with some random but to probably have sex with them." Emma clasped her hands together "So how was your night?"

"It was fine. Jake, Kevin, Mike, Scott, Tyler, Antonio and I got together and just played Xbox games. Then they invited girls over. Then those girls brought girls and some guys and it turned out to be a party." Troy said.

"Oh that so-"Emma stopped at when he mentioned Jake. He could probably be home right now wondering where she was! Emma swiftly grabbed her phone and was about to come up with an explanation when Troy talked over her.

"Emma your fine you have nothing to worry about." He laughed.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I told Jake that you were going to the movies with a couple friends. I figured that I should probably cover for you."

"Oh thanks, Troy."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

"Coffee?" Another waitress showed up and asked.

"Yes please." Emma said and she and Troy put their mugs under the pitcher, "Are you two ready to order?"

* * *

Once they were done eating they both paid for the food then got up and walked outside. Emma regretted not bringing a jacket. She kept hugging herself on their walk to his car.

"You alright, Emma?"

"Yeah, I am I'm just cold."

"Here." Troy took off his leather jacket.

"No, No its fine you don't have to give me your jacket."

"But I want to." He held it out as Emma put her arms through it

"Nice car." Emma said motioning to Troy's the Red 2015 mustang parked in front of them.

"Thanks. She's my baby but my motorcycle's my real baby." Emma laughs as they both open the doors to the car and get in. Troy drives Emma back to her house. When they get there he pulls in through the drive way and they both get out and walk up to the porch.

"Thanks, Troy. For the ride.

"No problem." He simpered at her "Well, good night then." And that was when time froze. He leaned in and kissed her. On the cheek. On the fucking cheek.

"Good night, Troy." He walked back down the stairs of the porch and hoped back in to his car. Emma watched as he drove off. When he finally she unlocked the front door and went inside.

He may have kissed her cheek. But she truly wanted him to kiss her on the lips. Emma knows they haven't known each other that long. It's only been 4 weeks since she has known him. Maybe she should get to know him a little better.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I decided to update this chapter since it was the 4th yesterday and I had nearly forgotten about it. So yeah Happy late 4th of July :)**

* * *

 _God, this weekend was so stressful!_ Emma thought as she finally got out of bed only to be woken up by her alarm set on her phone. She turned on the shower to master bedroom and made her way back to her room where she took her phone off the charger and went into her bathroom to take a shower. When Emma was done she brushed her teeth and put on a lace flowing tank top along with her blue denim skinny jeans. Emma also threw her hair up in a bun and left some bangs hanging in her face, then applied light makeup. She was too hung over from that party 3 days ago.

Once Emma was finished getting ready she grabbed her white coach bag, sunglasses and her phone and made her way downstairs to her car. What was the point in rushing if she was so early? Emma drove to a Starbucks and got a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, Grande size, then finally made it to school.

Emma walks in the school and straight to her locker. She turned her head only to see Gia at her locker right next to hers putting her stuff in

"Hey, Em you missed out on the party," She paused and did her combination "I was looking for you everywhere and Orion told me you had left."

"He what?" Emma asked.

"He told me you left,"

"But he told me that you left and went home with someone else and left me by myself."

"No I didn't I was there the entire time."

"Well okay that settles it then. Orion lied to both of us." Emma said and Gia agreed. They both didn't want to argue on a misunderstanding that wasn't even their fault.

"So how was your weekend?" Gia asked finally get her stuff out of her locker.

"So terrible. I have this huge migraine that lasted from Friday to today!"

"Ouch sounds annoying."

"Tell me about," Emma closed her locker and finished her drink throwing it in the nearby trash can. The two finally walk to their first class period.

* * *

"Ms. Goodall? Are you listening?" Mr. Burley says out of the blue breaking Emma out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Huh. Wait what did you say?"

"Ms. Goodall since you always pay attention I'll explain again." Mr. Burley walks over to the chalk board and stands in front of it "Since you all know all the science questions we've been going over in class. I decided to move the test tomorrow!" He said in glee while the entire class groaned.

"What!" Emma said and turned to Gia sitting right next to her "Gia, how am I supposed to study for this when I don't even know most of those questions on the test!"

"Emma, I'll help you study okay? It's not going to be hard." Gia reassured.

"But you've got to study for yourself too," Emma said "its fine Gia I can study on my own."

* * *

After school was finally over Emma grabbed all her science textbooks and stuffed them into her coach bag then headed outside the school to her car and went home.

As soon as Emma was home she went into the kitchen and sat down at the island on the bar stool and took out all her science books and tried reading through the chapters.

"Ugh!" She huffed and closed the book sitting her head down on the table, when she heard the door close and someone come into the room.

Emma looked over her shoulder and saw Troy standing in the doorway.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Jake was supposed to be meeting me here so we can go meet some girls at the mall but he just texted me and told me that he has to stay after school and he won't be here for another 2 hours because he has to serve a detention." Troy sits down on the bar stool beside her "What are you working on? You look like your struggling. You need help?"

"No I can do this on my own." Troy gave her a sideways look.

"Okay fine, Troy. Will you please help me study?"

"Yes I will." Emma opened her book again to the page she was on. Troy scooted his chair closed to Emma's and his hand touched hers when he reached for her pencil. Emma's hearted and breath quickened at the close proximity. Troy must have heard her. He looked at her "Emma, you okay?" All Emma could do was nod her head. But this time she listened when he broke it down to her in steps. It all made since. Maybe she can probably get a good grade on the test.

An hour had finally passed. Emma escaped out a yawn and closed her book again.

"Thanks for your help, Troy." Emma said smiling.

"Your welcome. Anytime." He mirrored her smile "If you need me to help you with anything else in a subject your having trouble with you can just ask me."

"Okay," Emma felt the trepidation rising all in her body when Troy leaned in a little closer to her. Emma closed her eyes and his lips were on hers.

The kiss was gentle at the beginning. But then the passion grew. The kiss got stronger and stronger, they both couldn't stop. Troy pushes his lips harder to Emma's. He pulled her up into his lap and got up with and pushed her against the wall and continue kissing her viciously. Man it feels so good!

Just when Emma thought it couldn't get any better, Troy's hands were on Emma's hips while kissing her neck. He was slowly nibbling on her neck, pushing her harder against the wall making her moan softly.

While she was doing that they both heard a door close and footsteps coming. Troy quickly sits down and Emma fixes her hair.

Jake then walks in with Gia, they were both laughing at something Jake had said when they notice both Emma and Troy sitting down, and they guess he was helping her study.

Both Troy and Emma turned around to see Jake and Gia looking at them,

"Oh, Jake you're finally here," Emma said "Troy is really smart, He was helping me study for a test in science tomorrow."

Troy joins in and speaks "Yeah, she was struggling but I explained it to her and she gets it now." He gets up from the bar stool and grabs his book bag "Are we still going?" He asked Jake.

"Yeah I'm ready," Jake said sitting his book bag that was slumped on his shoulder down, they then exit on of the kitchen and out of the house. Sometime after they left when Emma was sure that they left the house she closes her science book. Once again, and sighs happily.

"You weren't studying were you?" Gia smirked and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"At first then he leaned in and kiss me. And oh my god it felt like magic!" Emma exclaimed and told her what happened.

"Wow." Gia said laughing when she suddenly stopped "Em, don't you think that if we have never interrupted that you two would have probably fucked against the wall?"

"Yeah I thought about it. I would've stopped him though, I'm not ready for that yet."

Gia then started laughing "Sorry I was just thinking how if you and Troy ever went out and Jake found out he'd probably cut Troy's dick off then kick his teeth in!" Gia laughed even harder at the thought.

"Gia, stop laughing that's mean."

"I just said I was sorry." Gia said getting up from the chair "Well," She started "I have to get back home we've got a test in the morning and I need my information fresh in my head so I can remember it. So I'll see you tomorrow, And Em, don't forget to study before bed!" Gia backed out the kitchen pointing at her.

Once Gia left Emma had started cooking and made steak, rice, and broccoli for dinner. When it was done she made herself a plate and started eating. After she was finished eating she clean up her plate and put the rest of the food in the left overs in the refrigerator for Jake if he is hungry. Emma then went upstairs to her room and got ready for bed. Like Gia said she had glanced at the book one more time.

When she was sure she memorized important parts Emma put the book away and turned off her light and climbed back in her bed getting under the covers.

Emma tossed and turned waiting for sleep but it just wouldn't come.

She couldn't stop thinking about Troy…..

She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Just in case if you are confused Troy, Jake and the rest of Jake's friends are seniors and Emma, Gia, Noah, and Orion are juniors. Well that's it for this chapter. Until next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep Beep Beep_

Emma's iPhone goes off, she leans over on the side of the bed and checks her phone.

 _8:52am_

Shit! She was going to be late again! Emma gets out of bed and hurriedly runs to go and get ready. Once she was finished out the bathroom she threw on her floral off the shoulder blouse that stopped to where her belly button was, along with her blue denim high waist jeans. Emma finished applying light makeup on her eyes then ran sat down on the bed and put on her black gladiator sandals. Once she was done getting ready Emma grabbed her sunglasses, her Michael Kors tote bag and her car keys then ran down the stairs to her car to get to school.

"Noah, do you know where Emma is? She's supposed to be here now," Gia said checking her watch one more time "It's almost time for class."

"I don't-" Noah started "wait there she is!" Noah pointed towards the entrance of the school. Gia turned around just to see Emma running towards them.

"Hey guys I over slept again, I haven't had breakfast yet or-" Emma stops talking when she looks at Gia and sees that she holding everything she needs for class "Wow you took all my books out for me," Emma takes them and puts them in her bag "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Gia taps Emma's shoulder "Troy's over there at his locker," Gia says pointing down the hall in the senior hallway of the school "You going to talk to him?"

"I-I don't know."

"Emma just stop thinking of what Jake would say or do and just think about what you'd do."

"You know what you're right Gia, I'm going to talk to him right now. I'll catch up with you guys later." Emma made her way down the senior hallway to Troy. She felt so unwelcomed with so many eyes staring at her. Not to mention the horrible odor lingering in the hallway. Why'd he have to look so beautiful! He had on his signature leather jacket with a black V-neck shirt with his phone in his left front pocket. When she finally made it to him she stood by him a couple of seconds trying to figure out what he was doing. What was he doing so secretive in his locker? Emma rested her hand on his shoulder, he had turned around startled.

"Shit, Em!" Troy closed his locker a little "You scared the shit out me!"

"Sorry, what were you doing in your locker?"

"I was just taking a drag." He said simply eyeing her "You look nice today." He smirked.

"Uh, thanks but that's not why I came over here to talk to about."

"Then why'd you come over here?" Is he really this stupid? Emma thought to herself.

"Troy, I came to talk to you about yesterday."

"Oh yeah that." Troy closed his locker and leaned against it.

"I-I don't know where this stands for us-" Emma started to say.

"Us" He sighed "Emma you know we can't. Jake even gave me a lecture that you're off limits to date, and he's my best friend. I can't."

"So we don't tell him."

"Em, it's not that simple. It was a mistake, and it won't happen again!" He hissed.

"Listen I've never been in a relationship before, but I'll tell when you kissed me yesterday it felt like magic! That was the first time I've ever even kissed anyone ever. So if you're going to stand here and tell me that it was a mistake and that you didn't feel that same way I did then of course I'm not going to believe you!"

"Emma," His tone soften "Of course I feel the same way-"

"Then why don't we give us a try-"

"Because I can't!" He shouted as most of the kids in the hallway turned to look in their direction then back to whatever they were doing. "Emma, you're sweet, kind, smart, caring, and adorable and I'm just a horrible person. You don't deserve to be with someone so fucked up like me."

"Just forget! If you're so convinced that you can't have me and that you can't be in a relationship with me, then don't. Just so you know I don't want to see your face, I don't want to hear your voice, and I don't want to see you again!" Emma backed away and went to her first period class.

* * *

Once school was over Emma had went home. She went upstairs straight to her room. When she was in there she closed the door and went to lay down on her crying pillow letting all the held back tears come out.

Emma had then stopped sobbing when she heard the front door open and close. Then she heard footsteps on the stairs. The door swings open. She quickly wiped the tears off her face.

"Hey, Emma the boys and I were going to go out it and get something to eat. Do you want to come?" Jake asked her.

Emma swallowed before she talked, she didn't want Jake know that she was crying "No thanks, I'm not hungry." That was a lie because Emma felt her stomach growling. She didn't want to go if Troy was going to go.

"Oh, okay then. I'll just bring you something back then." Jake exited the room and descended back down the stairs.

Jake had left the room and Emma decided to go to sleep and take a quick nap.

After an hour Emma woke up to knocks on the window. Emma got up and opened it but as soon as a body fell in Emma quickly regretted opening it, she turned on the lamp light.

"Troy! I thought I was clear on how I didn't want to see you!"

"I know but when I got home from school, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. You were all on my mind, and I just felt so guilty, because I do want this as much as you want this. But I'm just worried of what Jake would do if he found out about us." Troy moves in front of her. "I'm willing to give this relationship a try. If you want to."

"Troy, of course I want to-" Emma was starting to say as Troy cut her off.

"See we're both willing companions." He joked "Which means that I can do this," He smiled weakly then began to slowly close the space between them. Emma shut her eyes awaiting his lips to meet hers. His eyes shut, both their lips parted and then latched together in a tender lip lock. He brought one hand to the side of her face and the other to the small of her back when he felt their kiss quickly deepen. They both fell on the bed with Troy on top of her.

Troy and Emma hungrily pressed their lips to each other like magnets. His hands were swimming across her body while she captured his mouth with her lips glued to his as Troy hand went up her shirt to give her breast a nice squeeze making her moan in his mouth. He then stop his hold on her breast then got up off of her breaking the kiss "What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Someone's coming." Troy was about to exit the window he sung his legs over was about to climb down when Emma stopped him.

"Oh, wait" Emma ran to him and grabbed him but his leather jacket collar then gave him one last kiss. He then climb down and left. Emma then closed the window and ran to her bed searching through the channels on her TV.

"I'm back!" Jake said "I brought you back some food." He sat it down next to her.

"Thanks." Emma said as she grabbed the back and peered inside of it.

"So what were you doing while I was gone?" Jake said siting down beside her on the bed.

Emma was about to say something else when she quickly came up with something "I just took a nap. I was really tired."

"Oh, okay then. You can finish your food." Jake then got up and kissed her forehead then left the room.

When Jake left Emma took the food and began to eat it. While she was eating she heard her phone buzz. Emma grabbed it to see she had gotten a text from Troy.

 _Night baby, have sweet dreams about me ;)_

Emma couldn't help but smile when she read that she then replied,

 _Goodnight to you too, and have sweet dreams about me._

Emma had gotten up to change in to her pajamas.

Emma then went over to her lamp and turned off the light. She heard her phone go off one more time. She got under the covers and read the text message.

 _Oh baby I will ;)_

Emma smiled at his message then put her phone under pillow. She then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the extremely slow update. I had decided to write this chapter all over again because i didn't like it. But I'm back and here is chapter 5. If anyone has any request I'd be willing to take any. Also Reminder don't forget to check my polyvore if you want to see their outfits. And to make up for the long update I decide to put a special surprise in there, Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Get up!" Emma heard a loud voice yell in her ear, but she didn't respond.

"I said get up!" Whoever it was pushed Emma off her bed and onto the floor.

"Ow! What the hell, Gia?" Emma started getting off the floor "What are you doing here so early?"

"Em, it's not early you're nearly late for school _again_ " Gia said sitting down on the bed.

"Shit!" Emma ran to her closet grabbing a pair of jeans and a floral ruffle top and black ballet flats. She hurriedly got ready for school. When she was done out of the bathroom she grabbed her phone, her black Calvin Klein tote bag, and her keys and the two got in the car and left for school.

Once they finally made it inside they both went to their lockers right beside each other. Gia had finished getting her stuff for class and decided to wait on her. As soon as Emma was finished she closed her locker and Troy popped up next to Emma, startling her.

"Hey," He said leaning on the lockers.

"Hey." Emma said, she could feel the flying insect floating around in her stomach again.

Troy leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, then parted away too quickly for her.

"Listen, I'm in a real hurry right now. I'm about to be late for 1st period again, I'll talk to you when I get out." Emma gave him one more kiss and she and Gia made it to their 1 class period.

* * *

"That was so boring!" Emma said walking out of her last period. Almost all of the class periods were so boring they put her to sleep.

"Yeah I'm just ready to go home and get my weekend started!" Gia said.

Just then Noah comes up behind them and walks next to the two.

"Hey," he said enthusiastically

"Hi, Noah." Emma said as Gia rolled her eyes at him.

"Uh, Emma what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing. Jake was just going to have his friends come over and they'll probably be playing video games." Emma put on her sun glasses and opened the door as all three of them went out the door walking to their cars.

Noah grabbed Emma's arm, Gia continued to walk then stopped walking when she noticed Emma wasn't beside her, she walked back up to the two and stood there waiting on her.

"Gia do you mind?" Noah asked.

"Actually I do you see, Emma is my ride home she's dropping me off and since my car is at home and I need her but I can't get in the car if she's not with me." Gia said as if he was slow.

"Here I'll meet you in the car," Emma hands Gia her car keys and Gia goes off to it "Now what were you saying, Noah?"

"Okay, Emma you know how we've been friends for a very long time now? And I was wondering maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime and we can-"

"Sorry I can't Noah." Emma unapologetically said and started walking off.

Noah runs to stand in front of her path "Wait what do you mean you can't?"

"Because I can't."

"Emma, if you don't like me then just tell me,"

"Noah I do like you."

"Really?"

"As a friend." She stated.

"But Emma, just give me a chance please!" He begged

"Noah, I already have a boyfriend!" Emma yelled, she was starting to get frustrated at him. All the other students exiting the school and nearby stared at them both.

"Oh, okay." Noah uttered mournful "But just out of curiosity. Who are you dating?"

Fuck! Why does he have to be so damn nosy! Emma thought. If she told Noah that she was dating Troy, he'd probably go tell Jake and then Jake would possible beat Troy up.

"He's not from around here," Emma lied smoothly "He lives in Indiana."

"Oh then how do you see him if he lives there."

"He moved there a couple of months ago."

"Did he used to attend here?"

Emma was going to respond when she got a text message from Gia.

"Sorry, Noah. Gia is really impatient and tired. I got to go. I'll see you later." They both parted ways and Emma made her way to the car. She hoped inside to see Gia in the passenger seat with her seat belt on and on her phone.

"What did Noah want?" She asked without looking up from it.

"He wanted to ask me out on a date."

"Eww."

"Gia don't be mean." Emma said starting her engine and driving off

"You're not into him right?"

"Of course not."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I already have a boyfriend."

"Em, the least you could of done was not lie to him you could of just said you had plans."

"I didn't lie to him that's the truth." Emma was smiling.

"Oh my god!" Gia shrieked "Is it, Troy?"

"Yes!" Emma's smile got bigger just by mentioning him.

"Emma this is great. You're first boyfriend!" Gia spoke cheerfully.

'Yeah I know."

"So are you going to tell Jake?"

"Gia if I tell him he'd probably make me not see him again."

"True. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hide it from him as best as I can."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Gia hoped out the car grabbing her bag. "Text me when you get home." She said before Emma pulled off and went home.

Just as Emma made it home she drove into the garage and parked her car. She got out of it and closed the garage door. Before Emma went inside the house she noticed Jake's sliver BMW x5 in the garage, he must home.

"Jake?" Emma yelled coming inside.

"In here." She heard him yell from the living room. She made her way in there and found Jake setting up cups on a table along with drinks and 5 bottles of alcohol.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm throwing a party tonight."

"Y-you are?" She stuttered.

"Yes." He stated "There's nothing to do. No one has plans. So why not," He stated, "Now I'm about to go get dressed so yeah you can just stay in your room or something."

"Jake!" Emma whined "I'm not 3 years old. Come on please let me hang out and stuff." She begged.

"Emma- "

"Come, Jake please just for tonight only."

Jake huffed "Fine but you better not take boys to your room. You stay downstairs and you go upstairs ALONE."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Jake emerges from his room wearing his red t-shirt, black faded jeans, and black boots. He makes his way downstairs. By the time he gets down there he hears footsteps on the stairs he turns around to see Emma her hair is full of ringlet curls. She is wearing a skin tight black dress, with strappy high heels and dark makeup. He storms up to her.

"What are you wearing?!" He demanded.

"What I know I look good in." She simply spoke striding pass him.

"Go change,"

"No, this is my body Jake."

"I don't care you're not wearing that," Jake was going to say something else when the doorbell rang, He sighed "It'll just have to wait." He ran up to the door opening it letting a few people in. Emma pulled out her phone and texted Gia to come over.

* * *

As time flew by more and more people came over and it turned into a full house party. Music started blasting people were everywhere and some even started making out in corners. Gia finally came over and walked up to Emma.

"Gia you made it. Thank god!" She shouted over the music.

"I had to find something nice to wear!" Gia spun around and showed of her outfit. She had on a white lace dress with black ankle boots and light makeup.

"Wow, Jake looks sexy tonight," Gia was now twirling her hair and looking behind Emma.

"Gia why don't you go ask him out sometime?"

"I will!" Gia went over to Jake and started talking to him. Emma then started wandering around the party she took a drink and grabbed some alcohol and spiked it herself. She then start to wonder if Troy was here. Emma shook off the thought and stood in place taking a sip of her drink when she felt someone kissing her sensitive spot on her neck. She turns around and finds him right behind her.

"Troy!" Emma said grabbing his face kissing him.

"I see someone misses me," He kisses her back and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I haven't seen you all day so yeah I do." Emma giggles a little and then sees Gia in the corner of her eye talking with Jake. They seemed to be laughing about something. Wait a minute. Jake was in the room. He couldn't find out about them. Emma stops kissing Troy and pulls away.

"Hey why'd you stop?" He asks.

"Meet me in my room. Then we'll finish what we're doing." Emma backed away and winked at him. Leaving Troy standing there.

Emma was starting to get impatient now. He was coming. Wasn't he? She told him 3 minutes! He should be up here by now. Emma was starting to have second thoughts when suddenly he walked into the room and closed the door.

"So you wanted to finish what we were doing right now?" He asked moving towards her to stand in front of her.

"Yes but-" Emma starts then stands up so now that their noses were touching "Shouldn't we lock the door so we won't be interrupted?" She walked over to the door and locked it. Not being able to contain himself kissed her with lust. Practically slamming her against the door he was pulling her closer. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled their pelvises together, grinding and smirking through the kiss. He hiked both of her legs up and carried her over to the bed laying her down.

"You look so sexy." He said huskily pulling her dress up. She reached her hand up and helped him get it off her. When it was off Troy gave her another kiss.

"I-I don't really know what I'm doing." She stated shyly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never done this before."

"Emma, we don't have to do this."

"Troy I do want to do this. But I just don't think I'm ready."

"It's okay, Emma. We can do _other_ things." His voice was low and seductive.

"Uh, I-I don't know-" She started as Troy reached behind her and pushed her back on the bed and began pulling her panties down. Emma began to feel embarrassed and closed her legs only to see Troy spreading them back open.

"Don't your perfect." He said making her blush. His thumb found her clit and he pressed against it hard. He then stuck one finger in and started pump and curl it. He added a second finger, watching her face as she moaned his name. She was tight. Very tight.

She moaned as she felt her walls clench tightly around his fingers. He moved his fingers faster, causing her to moan. He rubbed his thumb roughly over her extremely swollen clit and watched as she came undone. She arched her back as she came hard, her hand tugging on his hair slightly. Suddenly her whole body starts convulsing. She comes hard, screaming Troy's name in as she cries out. Heavy spasms roll through her body. The pleasure was so intense that Emma had closed her eyes. She comes hard, screaming his name in pure pleasure, milking his hand in the process and squirting a little.

"Wow." Emma said after a couple of minutes.

"See I told you we can do other things."

"That was so fun." Emma said grabbing her panties and pulling them back on. Then she gets up and changes into some pink shorts and a grey tank top.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Just changing. I'm probably not going to be going back downstairs." She pulls the covers back and gets into them.

"Did I wear you out?" He started smirking.

"No, Troy. I'm just tired." She said laying down on her back

They two just sat in silence until Troy spoke up.

"Em, what are we going to do till then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we going to do in the meantime, what if Jake finds out about us?"

Emma faces him "Even if he does find out about my relationship with you. He can't keep me from seeing you." Emma leans in and kisses him passionately. Then she turns over and faces the other direction and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Emma rolls over and lays a hand on a cold spot on the bed. She cracks an eye open to see Troy is not there. Maybe he left while she was sleeping. She then reaches over to her phone and sees 1 new message.

 _Sorry I couldn't stay. Jake would kill me if he saw me in bed with you_

Emma smiled at his honesty then replied to him,

 _That's okay. I'm glad you made it out alive_

She set her phone back down on the night stand and got up to get ready for the day. When Emma was done getting ready she went downstairs to the kitchen to go eat.

When Emma walked in the kitchen her eyes nearly fell out of her sockets

"Oh my god!" Emma screamed covering her eyes with her hands as she saw Gia on the countertop with nothing but a bra on and Jake with his boxers down screwing her on the countertop.

"Emma. You're awake." Gia said embarrassed.

"Yeah and I'm going out to breakfast. Disinfect the countertop when you're finished." Emma tried to walk out the kitchen with her eyes over hands but ends up right straight into the wall,

"Ow!" She moved over and found the exit then grabbed her stuff and went outside of the house.

Talk about awkward situation.


End file.
